Another Day's Wait
by Brdese
Summary: The Just King's birthday has come up. Peter and Lucy are away and won't be able to celebrate. Will everything turn out smoothly, or will the kingdom turn inside-out?
1. A Letter From A Distance

"Oh, come on, Edmund! I know Peter and Lucy won't be here, but cheer up! Your birthday is tomorrow, and I'm hosting you a party and I don't care what you say!" Queen Susan was going to host her brother a party whether he liked it or not. It was his seventeenth birthday and it was absolutely not going to be missed. Though she knew he'd complain about the costumes being tight and itchy and uncomfortable and whatnot, she'd make sure he wore it.

"Fine. But I am not wearing any extravagant costume you make me! You may be able to persuade Peter, but I am not wearing it."

"Yes you will."

"No I won't."

"Will too."

"Will not."

"Well, suck it up, buttercup. You're wearing it." Susan strode away to go start making the costume. She knew from comments from guests of earlier parties that he looked good in light colors. Mainly, she'd heard that from most girls who drooled over him. Which Edmund knew nothing of and wanted to have nothing to do with. Edmund sighed in the background.

"If you're going to make me wear some sort of fancy attire for this, don't put a lot of lacing on it," he said. He hated the lacing or anything like that, especially around his neck. It tickled and itched and was uncomfortable ("Don't you start going on a rant in your head about this!" Susan called to him before leaving the room) and it felt like something was crawling on him. Then the cuffs- he hated when Susan made them too tight or put lacing or ruffles on them. She was all about ruffles and laces. _Why can't she keep the decorations and everything for her own outfit?_ he pondered, disobeying what Susan has told him before she'd left him alone. The shoes weren't really worthy to complain about. They were fine most of the time, actually. She always made him wear his crown, too. She'd definitely kick up a row if it was the slightest bit crooked. Lucy would just laugh and fix it for him. Peter.. Well, Peter wouldn't bother him about it.

And that's why it wouldn't be the same this year. Peter and Lucy weren't going to be at the kingdom in time. Peter and Lucy still had to make their trip back, and that took a few days. Lucy had some matters to discuss in Galma, and it was no wonder that the High King had gone with her. Which left Susan and Edmund where they were to take care of everything while they were gone. _And that was quite a rational idea. Peter can be so stupid at times!_ He thought. Even as it crossed his mind, he knew he didn't really think he was stupid. But he was. In a way, at least.

A sudden beating of wings came from the direction of his balcony that overlooked the western part of Narnia. There, perched on the black railing, was a Hawk. "Diveclaw, what brings you here, especially with a message? Who sends it?" the Just King asked said bird who had its leg stretched out with a roll of parchment attached with a red silk ribbon.

"I bring word from their Majesties, High King Peter and Queen Lucy, my King," Diveclaw answered. Edmund untied the ribbon from the bird's leg.

"Thank you, dear Hawk," he said. "I'll go find Queen Susan before I read this." The king stretched an arm out on which Diveclaw hopped onto. Edmund lifted his arm up, giving the bird a launching start for his next flight.

He watched as the bird soared off to his next destination before swiftly turning around and making way to where he thought Susan would be next. Most likely somewhere that she can make me a wretched costume.. Edmund made his way down the corridors, greeting creatures of all sorts on the way, some servants, others ladies-in-waiting for Susan and Lucy, others guards, and some just simple Narnians. He stopped at the door to Susan's room, rapping his knuckles on the smooth wood a couple times before someone opened the door.

"Edmund! What are you doing here? We were speaking just a minute ago, if not only!" Susan said, looking fairly surprised. She'd expected there to be someone other than her other than her brother.

"Well, Diveclaw brought a message from Lu and Peter. I came to you first before I decided to read it," he replied.

"Oh, what great news!" exclaimed Susan, clapping her hands together in her delight. By now they were in her room, and they sat down on the side of her bed. "You read it," she insisted when he offered letting her read it first. He simply nodded and unrolled the piece of parchment, not bothering to read it over before saying what was written in beautifully written script.

" _Dear Edmund and Susan,_

 _I don't think we'll be able to make it until a few more days, due to the weather. A storm has stirred up and it's predicted to not go until quite some time. We're sorry we won't make it to your birthday, Ed. More importantly, see you in one of those outfits that Su will surely make you that you'll complain about for the remainder of the evening. We send good wishes. Love, Peter and Lucy."_

The young king let his hands fall to his lap, still grasping the parchment. "Well, that's a bummer. Now it'll be even _longer_ before they get back!" He looked off to the side to attempt to hide his disappointment. Susan, however, knew how he acted at certain times and drew him into a hug, pressing the side of his head to her shoulder.

"Come on, it won't be bad without them. Just a little… different."

Exactly. Different. Not the same. Not close to the equivalency of it. Not part of the past reality.

Different.


	2. A Planned Party Not So Planned

Guests were flooding in and out, shaking hands in greetings and hugging and waving in farewell. Susan was speaking to a gorup of guests, laughing merrily at jokes and comments. Edmund, however, was forced (by Susan) to greet the guests one by one with a smile on his face. Which was a fairly hard thing for him to do. He was dragged into conversations he wasn't too interested in, and kept hearing "Happy birthday, King Edmund!" and "What a wonderful day for you, my king." It was very bothersome to all four of the Pevensie siblings to be called by their royal titles. It mostly bothered Edmund, though.

Yet, he survived through the first half of the party. Well, for the most part. I can tell you he was probably seething by the time Susan finally came up to him during the time he was leaning on the wall in the far corner by himself. One half because he wanted to be alone and Susan came to have a conversation with him. The other half just the fact that he hated others in general at this moment.

"Hullo, Edmund," his sister said, striding up beside him with a glass filled with some kind of beverage.

"Hi." That was all he said. He didn't want to be bothered. _I should've snuck up to my room somehow._ He thought. Then he glanced around the room to all the exits. They were all being guarded by a soldier or annoying party guests. No escape here. It was pure torture, the whole of it.

"So, how's your birthday going?" Susan questioned. She made a movement with the glass, stirring it around before taking a sip. "And tell me if you like the costume."

"The costume's fine. Today is not," Edmund replied. He could say that for a few reasons. One, it was his birthday. Everybody was in a craze about it. Two, he just liked to be left alone on these big events. And three, something didn't feel right about it. And Susan noticed that. She could see him fiddling with his sword grip (she had allowed him to have that on him as long as he didn't mutilate any of the visitors he didn't like) and tapping his foot on the ground, glancing around a bit too occasionally to be casual.

"What's wrong? And don't deny you don't feel sketchy, Ed."

"Something doesn't feel.." Edmund bit his lip for a moment, searching for the correct word. "It just doesn't feel right," he admitted, shaking his head as he said this.

"Come on, Edmund. It's your birthday. There's no need to feel all skeptical today!" Susan said, nudging him with her elbow. "Plus, I'm sure I could find someone for you to dance with," she added.

"I'd much rather doubt the whole day than dance with one of _them_ ," he said in a disgusted tone. "Not with one of those brats that have dresses that make them look like a half-drunken upside-down cockatoo that was thrown into a turbo-windmill." Susan seemed to agree.

"True."

They stood in silence for a moment before someone walked by. An Archenlander, by the looks of it. He had short, chestnut colored hair, along with a pair of green eyes. Susan saw him nudge Edmund on the shoulder, and her brother looked up. The stranger had an urgent look in his eyes.

"Excuse me, Susan," Edmund said, following the stranger to a far off corner in the room where nobody stood. Susan watched curiously, along with a bold suspicion. The two talked for a while, but it wasn't a light and carefree talk. It looked very much as if both of them meant business. Many emotions seemed mixed into it too. Confusion, anger, horror, disgust, regret, disbelief; this must be an important conversation. As if on cue, they both simultaneously nodded and turned, walking their opposite ways. It seemed like only a few seconds before Edmund was standing in front of her, though it was in reality quite a few minutes.

"We need to-"

Screaming and cries of horror from all the guests filled the air as creatures and beasts of all sorts leaped out from the shadows (and some supposedly out of nowhere) and started rampaging through the ballroom. It was a pandemonium as everybody ran, panicked. Edmund drew his sword with the ringing of metal in his ears, scanning over the scene for a quick moment. Two soldiers came up to him. A faun and a satyr. "Ollus, Achelius, take Susan out of here. Now!" he commanded, bolting forward into the chaos.

"No!" Susan begged, but eventually gave in to being escorted out of the raid.

* * *

"What is it, Trodri?" Edmund asked, standing in front of his friend. He was an Archenlander, and you could tell. He had the right skin tone and structure. He had chestnut hair and green eyes. Trodri's appearance was fairly sentimental to him.

"You need to get everyone out of here. And quick," he urged, a look of seriousness in his eyes. Edmund immediately looked confused.

"What? Why?"

"I was on my way here when I heard some creatures speaking. I think it was a Hag, a Minotaur, and maybe a Black Dwarf by the voice. They were speaking of raiding the kingdom when the moon is at its highest."

"Where was this?"

"I think I was somewhere near the Stone Table when I heard it," Trodri replied after some thought. Edmund simply looked disgusted and outrage.

"Why would they be trying to attack us?"

"They want to kill you, Ed. They're coming for your blood." Now the dark-haired king looked horrified. There was also a strange look of regret and faint dubiousness in his eyes. There was a moment of silence before he put on an emotionless mask and made up his mind.

"I will tell Susan we're ending the party." They both nodded and walked away from each other. Trodri was going to gather the guests and try to get them into a safe spot without them having any suspicion, while Edmund went and, as he said, told Susan the party couldn't go on any longer. _I knew something was wrong!_ he thought. He remembered seeing shadowy figures moving within crevices and unguarded arches and windows and whatnot.

He finally made his way to a confused and worried Susan. "We need to-" he started, but was cut off as the shadows poured down from everywhere. There were battle cries and feared wails ringing throughout the room, echoing loudly. Two guards came and he ordered them to take Susan away, who struggled to get away.

And with that, he rushed into the turmoil.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if this was really short! It's my first fanfiction, but get ready- the next chapter will probably (but not likely) get good. Keep checking back for the next chapter!**


	3. Good News That's Also Bad

**A/N: I am so sorry that the chapters have been so short. This one is for sure, and I mean it, going to be longer than the other two combined. I'll guarantee that.**

* * *

Beasts were swirling like a hurricane all around. Edmund barely remembered each blow he delivered and which ones he received by what. All that registered in his mind was _"block, step back, slash, dodge, lunge, stab.."_ He'd sliced off the head of a Minotaur, whipping around to find another opponent. It was a lucky thing Edmund had turned around at that moment. A hag dove for him, holding a long, sharp, and strangely engraved dagger with something dripping off the end. She made a swipe at him, but he blocked it with his sword. Another swipe, another block, another lunge, another dodge. Edmund lost his shield at some point, leaving himself with only his sword and wit for his defense.

The hag made a quick move with her dagger, so quick that Edmund had almost missed it, and knocked the sword out of his hand, sending it flying high and far. That was when she made her move. She pinned him into the wall taking her dagger and whispered in her ugly voice in the king's ear. "You see, little prince? This is the consequences you pay." She dug her claw-like nails into his shoulders, dissatisfied when he didn't make a sound of pain, even when she dug them in more deeply.

"You should've stayed with us. With the true Queen of Narnia," she rasped into his ear. Edmund pulled his face away from her, but it didn't make any difference. _With you and your friends who have breath that smells like hot garbage? I think I'll pass!_ he thought. It wouldn't be any help to anger her with snarky comments, and he knew that. He was already struggling to free himself.

"This is your fate. Enjoy it, _traitor!_ " she screeched in her shrill, whining voice, the last part of her sentence, and dug the long dagger into his side. Edmund gasped, pure agony showing on his face. The hag twisted it, drawing a small squeak from him as he tilted his head into the wall while screwing his eyes shut against the pain, a smile on her beak-like mouth. She let him go, watching him slide to the floor. The hag cackled before retreating back a few steps. "Have fun, birthday-boy," the creature taunted. She turned around, looking for another soldier to kill.

Bad move.

Edmund took his own dagger from his belt (Susan had let him keep that too for some reason) and threw it at the hag. The blade landed in the back of her neck, and she collapsed onto the ground. He panted, staring at her for a moment before he realized the battle was almost over. The pain from the dagger, though, was nowhere close to that. He grimaced, trying to pull himself up, but was stopped by a hot, white flash of pain. The teenager dropped back down, instead dragging himself to somewhere that seemed to have a little shelter.

He dragged himself behind the nearest banquet table. Though the silky white tablecloth was covered in blood, along with some dead soldier scattered around (with some images he'd rather have not seen,) it was one of the safest and nearest places he could get to. He collapsed right then and there, the pain from the dagger hot and furious. Edmund could easily tell the blade was poisoned. It had the right stench coming from it, and it hurt plenty more than a regular dagger would. He groaned, every muscle in his face tightened and twisted into a grimace, which was very unlikely for him to do. He could handle pain most of the time as if it weren't even there. But, if he did so much as gasp or yelp, then everyone knew that there was something devastatingly wrong.

And in this case, there was. It wasn't long before he cried out in pain. It was at first mild, but eventually turned into severe screams he couldn't contain that ripped his throat raw. His hands clenched into fists, and his nails dug into his palms. He squeezed them so hard to the point they bled, creating small and red crescent shapes. He faintly heard somebody call his name, but he couldn't find his voice to respond. The only thing that would make past his lips were the screams of torture. But he recognized that voice.

Edmund banged his fist on the leg of the banquet table, and soon heard dozens of footsteps rushing his way. It seemed like years before they arrived. Standing in front of him were a few soldiers with Trodri. Behind Trodri was Susan. But their faces were the worst. The soldiers looked devastated. The healers were urgent. Trodri was panicked. Susan looked utterly horrified.

His sister broke away from the group, immediately diving down to kneel beside her brother. Edmund realized he'd broken out in a hard sweat, and it was making him uncomfortable all over. It felt like his entire body was drenched in it. Susan wiped the soaked black locks of hair that were plastered to his forehead out of his face, murmuring comforting words to him. Trodri was already barking orders, hence the fact that he was only a visitor. _A trusted friend with an air of nobility with leadership skills._ Edmund corrected himself in his mind. Two healers immediately rushed over, and after taking in the sight of their wounded king, they decided it was best to get him out of there immediately.

Edmund had started tugging at the extra stuff that Susan had put on his attire for the day. The white cloth where the dagger landed was now stained with a dark crimson splotch, spreading a little farther each second.

"Take it off," he whispered, tugging at something near his neck. A soldier came forward and helped him unbuckle and untie all the extravagant little parts on it that annoyed his king. Susan saw her brother continuously licking his lips, and she knew that was a sign of him being extra nervous.

Edmund heard one of the soldiers say something, but everything seemed muddled in his mind. The best he could guess was that the speaker had said, "But how? We can't move him, that's for sure." The group started discussing the topic intently, announcing their ideas. As a healer was sending for a cot to carry Edmund to the infirmary, a sudden burst of agony made itself very known. His brown eyes flashed open, glazed with pain, darker than they already were from that reason. He jerked, a spasm taking him hostage while a sound of torment tore past his lips. A couple of soldiers rushed forward, pinning down his convulsing body. Between his outbursts of sudden screams, he panted like a dog that had ran a marathon in one-hundred degree heat, eyes wide open the whole time during these intervals. He was basically crushing his sister's hand, but she didn't seem to mind.

Trodri pushed past the small crowd that had formed, telling them to back up and give his friend some space. He kneeled down, placing his hand gently on Edmund's shoulder. "Ed, I have to take the dagger out. We won't be able to go anywhere much with it there. Okay?" he said. Edmund immediately shook his head, a frantic look in his eyes.

"No no no no no no no.." The wounded teen pushed his hands away feebly.

"Edmund, I have to take out the dagger."

"Don't.. take out.. dagger," Edmund continued to argue.

"Why can't I take it out?" Trodri asked him. Edmund took a few moments to regain his breath. Even speaking a few words made him breathless from exertion.

"Poisoned.." Edmund had been fighting off the dark fog that had started to engulf his senses, but now he'd said what he'd needed to say. The young king murmured the word again before he faded from his senses, his head dropping onto the marble floor.

* * *

Peter stared up at the ceiling, boredom making him able to find interest in every small detail in the room. He was laying on the bed in the room he'd been administered in Galma. Lucy was reading a book, sitting in a comfortable chair in the corner. Something just didn't feel right.

"Peter," came Lucy's voice from the corner of the room. She set her book down with the cover up so she could keep her spot.

"Yes, Lu?" the High King replied, turning to look at her. She could obviously tell he felt something was wrong. That was Lucy for you. Though she looks all innocent and naive, she really can tell if you're troubled or something.

"I can tell you're worrying. How do you think Ed and Su are doing back at Cair Paravel?" she asked. That was the exact thing he'd been pondering. How are they doing? Were there any problems? Can they handle ruling the kingdom alone for the time being? The thoughts had been swimming in his head since their trip back had been delayed. It wasn't Galma's fault, he knew.

It was the stupid weather.

He scolded himself, knowing he was thinking like Edmund when he was being ignorant with everybody. It wasn't rare for his brother to act like that. It was just his personality. And he's been using his personality a lot lately, I'm sure.

"I think they'll be doing well there," Peter said instead. He wasn't sure if he was lying or not. Then he knew what he meant. The kingdom was most likely going well, but Edmund and Susan themselves were a question unanswered. Peter, knowing his siblings, knew that the two that he and Lucy (regretfully) left a couple days ago would rule well together. But why did he feel like he'd done something wrong?

There was a long, dead silence, with not a sound to be heard. You could've heard a pin drop. A smile creeped across Peter's face.

"Lu, you hear that?" he asked, making her look at him in confusion.

"No.. What do you hear?"

"Exactly." It took her a moment to realize what he meant. The rain wasn't pattering against the window anymore, and rays of light streamed in through the window. Lucy gasped and practically jumped out her seat, rushing to the window. Then she let out a little squeal of delight and excitement.

"We can go back now!" she exclaimed. Peter shook his head with a laugh, smiling at his sister. It was like, in her time, it had been centuries upon centuries since they had been to the Cair.

It didn't take long to have everything set up. Their ship to return to Narnia was set up in the port, and everything was prepared. And soon, they were sailing back to their home. Lucy was hovering over the starboard side of the ship most of the time, watching the water rush beneath her, seemingly entranced by it. Lucy could find interest in the smallest or most boring of things. But, that was just her personality. She was the bubbly, cheerful, and light one of the four Pevensie children.

Peter noticed that the usually bright demeanor of his youngest sister was slowly starting to fade as they got closer to Cair Paravel. Was his own wariness rubbing off on her?

"What's wrong, Lu? You don't seem much like yourself," he told her when she wasn't by the edge of the ship.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I just feel like something terrible happened.. Or is happening." Peter nodded.

"I can relate."

The bad feeling diminished completely by the time they had the glistening kingdom in sight. They were finally going to be back home! He knew that the shipmen felt it, too. Before they knew it, they were pulling into the port and stepping off onto the dock. It was getting late, and the sun was beginning to sink below the horizon. A flaming jewel being extinguished by the salty waters of the sea.

Lucy had sent word to the kingdom before they had set off. It seemed they would be getting back in time for Edmund's birthday. Peter and Lucy both knew that would be the one thing he'd want. Yes, little Lu to keep his spirits up so he wasn't grumbling the whole time. And Peter to share his annoyance with.

And since Lucy had told them they'd be coming soon, they had both of their horses and their guard there. Peter and Lucy could agree that the lot of them looked very anxious. The pace was quick as they left down the path to get to Cair Paravel.

* * *

 _"Poisoned.."_

That was why they had to get the dagger out right away, wasn't it? _No, it's why we have to leave it in for now If anything, Ed knows his poisons._ Trodri argued in his mind. Edmund had passed out and two fauns were quickly carrying him down the halls to the infirmary, the rest of the group following and opening doors and clearing paths. They'd even used a few secret passes that the servants used to get around more efficiently.

As they rounded a corner, a hawk came up swiftly to the edge of the group.

"Queen Susan! Queen Susan!" it screeched. "I bring word from their majesties! They're on their way from Galma." This wasn't good.

* * *

"Thank you, Diveclaw," she said breathlessly to the bird. Diveclaw nodded and swerved away.

The doors busted open to the infirmary.

Edmund had awoken a couple times on the way, drifting in and out of conscience. Right now, he wasn't aware of anything, his head lolling from side to side as he was jostled in the hurry. A flurry of movement rose up as he was lowered off of the stretcher and onto a bed, healers dashing and dodging around each other as they shouted orders and ideas.

"Get the bandages! We need BANDAGES!"

"That dagger must be removed this instant, or else.."

"Oh, what a terrible day for our king.."

Though it was all a blur, Edmund soon awoke and was aware to the pain again.

They'd even put a muzzle on him to stop the screaming, since a gag wouldn't help.

This is horrible. Susan thought. It reminded her too much of that day with Lucy on the dawn that Aslan arose from the dead from the power of the Deeper Magic Before Time. So, now she looked down at her brother, muzzled and all, staring up at the ceiling with a pained look in his eyes.

And that's all he would do.

He'd stare hopelessly ahead.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! I haven't updated in a while. At least I got somewhere ahead of the whole story. 462 words.. I did promise to myself it would be longer than the whole story I've written so far.** **Thanks for those who have followed/liked this story!**

 **If you have any suggestions or criticism, please advise me on it. This is more of a fanfiction for myself, as the angst and tragedy (and putting your favorite characters through so much horrid stuff [not gross stuff I'm not like that ew] cause it's fun) is my thing. If you like that too..**

 _ **be my friend now**_

 **Why are you still reading this? Click the button for the next chapter if it's there by now. If not, hang in tight!**


	4. AN this isn't the story

i literally forgot about this fic, if you want me to continue it just pm me ig? uhh I feel like i made ed rlly op I'm gonna fix that. if you have any plot you think I should continue this with or write another fic about then you can go ahead and suggest that, I'll do requests, and ship you like I'll write it. I feel kinda bad lol oops! but uh yeah I'll do oneshots, chapter stories, give me a plot or a character or a ship, I have way too many fic ideas in my head hahah

i can try to continue this if you guys want, there will just be some changes like it wont be as.. ew. yknow?

anyways uh thanks for reading, ill check this site again in a bit


End file.
